


stay

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Вечер второго февраля. Самые важные решения уже приняты. И теперь Горо пора уходить.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	stay

— Мы останавливаем Маруки.

Горо едва сдержал вздох облегчения.

Хорошо. 

Хорошо.

Конечно, здесь был только один правильный ответ. 

Но почему-то теперь дышать стало легче.

— Хорошо, — он позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. — Рад это слышать.

Эти слова впервые звучали не пустой формальностью.

Горо... был действительно рад это услышать. Потому что он сделал то, что не смог бы сделать полгода назад — он прыгнул в пустоту. Он доверил Акире выбор. И Акира оправдал его ожидания. Без манипуляций, без лжи и попытки настоять на своей выгоде, — без всего того, что Горо привык получать от людей.

(О том, что Акира соврал сейчас, в разговоре с ним, чтобы потом сделать так, как ему вздумается, Горо старался не думать.)

Хорошо.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Хорошо.

Теперь ему нужно уходить.

Или он сделает или скажет что-нибудь, о чем пожалеет.

Горо развернулся и взялся за ручку двери.

— Акечи.

Он замер. 

Что. Мы же все обговорили. Что еще ты от меня хочешь. 

Что, что, что. 

Произнести это почему-то не получалось.

Пауза затягивалась.

— Останешься? На чашку кофе.

Нет. Он должен сказать "нет". Кофе, или чай, или еще что-то — всегда предлог, повод потянуть время и заставить расслабиться, за которым следует или тяжелый разговор, или яд в чашке, будто бы его этому не научили все его взаимодействия с людьми (с Шидо). Он должен сказать "нет", потянуть на себя эту чертову дверь и уйти, пока он еще держит себя в руках, а скачущие мысли не захламили разум окончательно.

Он почувствовал, как ручка двери выскользнула из его ослабивших хватку пальцев.

— Хорошо, — услышал Горо свой голос. Он прозвучал неожиданно спокойно для того бардака, который царил в его голове. 

Какая-то часть Горо, та же, что и отпустила дверь, развернула его и посадила на второй стул у стойки — его обычное место, неподалеку от пузатого проводного телефона совершенно неуместного здесь желтого цвета. За стойкой немедленно материализовался Акира, поспешно натягивающий фартук и позвякивающий посудой.

Неожиданно для самого себя Горо почувствовал тяжелую, почти дурманящую усталость: позвоночник перестал его держать, и ему стоило больших усилий не обмякнуть на месте. Атмосфера Леблана всегда действовала на Горо расслабляюще: здесь часто пустовало, а редкие посетители еще реже узнавали его лицо; в воздухе витали ароматы крепкого кофе, терпких пряностей и — совсем немного — чердачной пыли, на маленькой кухне зачастую булькали кастрюли, а Акира, как всегда встрепанный и с необычайно сосредоточенным лицом, колдовал над кофейными аппаратами.

Зачем. 

Зачем Акира попросил остаться? Все уже было сказано, все решения уже были приняты. Или он солгал? И теперь попытается переубедить Горо? И Акире просто нужно было время подобрать аргументы? Он подсыпет что-то в кофе, чтобы Горо не смог ему помешать? (Будто бы он стал.) (Горо поспешно загнал эту мысль поглубже внутрь.) Нет, вряд ли. Как бы там ни было, это не в духе Акиры — он ни за что не пошел бы на подлый трюк, да и кофе не стал бы умышленно портить. Но сколько людей подумали бы то же самое про самого Горо?

Какая ирония. 

Он даже сейчас не может до конца довериться (Акире) кому-то, не пытаясь найти в его действиях подвох.

Перед ним тихонько звякнула поставленная чашка с кофе. Горо тут же механически сделал глоток, лишь бы занять чем-то руки, совершенно забыв про кипяток. Кофе немилосердно обжег язык, за температурой трудно было распознать вкус, но сомнений не было — это как раз тот сорт, который ему понравился еще тогда, в ноябре, но название которого он все не удосуживался запомнить. 

Ну конечно. Акира ведь даже не спросил его заказ.

Тот же замер напротив него, нервно теребя в пальцах отросшую челку и явно ожидая вердикта.

Зачем-зачем-зачем.

— Неплохо, — Горо решил остановиться на этом слове и поспешно опустил чашку. Она вдруг стала слишком тяжелой, чтобы держать ее на весу.

Акира кивнул и слегка улыбнулся на эти слова, но не сдвинулся с места. И не сводил взгляда — внимательного, но не пристального, который цеплял крючком и больше не отпускал. 

У Акиры глаза цвета металла, подумал Горо, встречая его взгляд. 

Иногда смотреть ему в глаза — как смотреть в дуло пистолета.

— Зачем.

Акира недоуменно моргнул, непонимание ярко проявилось на его лице. 

Горо захотелось его ударить.

— Не строй из себя идиота. Зачем... — он не нашел слов и просто обвел рукой кафе: дверь, барную стойку, кофе, Акиру. — Зачем вот это вот всё? Неужели ты все еще сомневаешься? Хочешь меня переубедить?

— Нет, — Акира отвел взгляд и притянул к себе свою порцию кофе. На лице у него застыло какое-то странное, почти болезненное выражение. — Я не отступлюсь от своего слова. Мы останавливаем Маруки. Просто... — он поколебался, прежде чем продолжить, — просто хочу провести с тобой немного времени. Ну, как мы его обычно проводили, — он обвел кромку своей чашки пальцем и осторожно, будто боясь самих слов, добавил: — Ты ведь поэтому пришел?

Конечно же.

— Не обольщайся. Здесь просто слишком хороший кофе, — ответил Горо вместо этого. — После напитков Босса брать всяческую бурду из забегаловок кажется кощунством.

Акира улыбнулся — слишком мягко и тепло; так, что эта улыбка наконец-то коснулась посветлевших глаз. Так, будто он увидел за фасадом этих слов настоящий ответ.

Горо поспешно сделал еще один глоток кофе, пряча за чашкой лицо. На вновь обожженном языке остался горько-сладкий привкус.

Какое-то время они провели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов и периодическим легким стуком поставленной на стол чашки. Горо напряженно смотрел на пятно кофе рядом с книжной полкой, въевшееся в столешницу, и ждал. Ждал, когда Акира спросит "Почему ты мне не сказал раньше". Или "Неужели ты не боишься умереть". 

Или "Почему ты пришел сюда именно сегодня".

Акира молчал, медленно потягивая свой кофе и скрывая чашкой лицо. Челка постоянно норовила залезть к нему в кофе или за линзы очков, занавешивая глаза.

Горо был благодарен, что Акира ничего не спрашивал. Слишком уж многое хотелось сказать — того, что было одновременно слишком важным, чтобы молчать, и в то же время слишком необъятным для слов.

...Наверное, Акира все-таки действительно хотел просто провести с ним время. Как раньше. 

Помолчать в уютной тишине. Послушать один из многочисленных монологов Горо, вставить под конец свое мнение по теме — зачастую неожиданное, иногда даже чересчур прямолинейное, но по-своему элегантное в своей простоте. Устроить чуть ли не настоящие жаркие дебаты — иногда исключительно для того, чтобы подразнить абсурдом.

Ненадолго заглушить своим присутствием грохот мыслей, перекатывающихся в голове Горо, как мусор, от которого все не получалось избавиться. Отвлечь. (Помочь.) Заставить его ослабить над собой контроль.

Тишина напряженным звоном отдавалась в ушах.

Ни один из них так и не произнес ни слова. 

Самое важное уже было сказано, а все остальное казалось слишком натянутым, громоздким и лживым.

Как бы там ни хотел Акира (или Горо), но провести время как раньше у них сегодня не выйдет.

Горо подержал чашку в руках, в последний раз наслаждаясь пробивающимся сквозь перчатки теплом, с сожалением отстранил ее от себя, встал и на мгновение замер, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от пятна на стойке.

Наверное, стоило попрощаться. Раз Акира и так уже все знает. Сказать все то, что давно сидело на кончике языка, каким бы неподъемным и неуклюжим оно ни казалось.

Горо набрал в грудь воздуха, поднял глаза — и наткнулся на взгляд Акиры. Такой пронзительный, что его силу не ослабили ни очки, ни вечная ширма челки. 

Такой внимательный и взволнованный, будто Акира боялся, что стоит упустить Горо хоть на секунду из виду — и он исчезнет.

В горле встал мерзкий плотный ком.

В прошлый раз, в душном, полном враждебных Теней машинном отделении корабля Шидо, у Горо на прощания не было времени. 

В этот раз — нет слов.

— Мне пора, — услышал Горо свой голос — как всегда уверенный и твердый, но будто звучащий где-то вдалеке. — Скоро отходит последний поезд. 

Он должен был (сбежать) уйти еще давным-давно.

Горо быстро отступил от стойки и взялся за ручку двери. 

— Ты можешь остаться.

Он застыл. В ушах зазвенело от этих слов, от их тепла и едва слышной горечи, и горло словно сдавила невидимая рука, не давая вдохнуть.

Зачем. 

Зачем-зачем-зачем.

Зачем ты все так усложняешь.

Зачем ты говоришь вещи, после которых так трудно уйти.

Горо видел Акиру в отражении в двери — наполовину скрытого стойкой, с двумя чашками у сжатых рук, со странным, почти умоляющим выражением на лице. Из слабо освещенной кухни за его спиной поднимался тонкий пар разогреваемой еды, на стойке мирно булькали на огне сифоны.

Пальцы на ручке на мгновение ослабили хватку.

— Увидимся, Акира, — наконец выдохнул Горо и, с трудом потянув ручку на себя, вышел из теплого, обжитого кафе на обжигающий февральским морозом воздух.

**Author's Note:**

> Правило №22 - Каждый уважающий себя райтер, придя в фандом пятой персоны, обязан написать фик по 2/2.  
> Но, пожалуй, начинать с него после долгого перерыва и вместо фиков-стадиков было ошибкой.  
> Я сидела над ним месяца четыре. Или пять. Надеюсь, вышло не слишком плохо.


End file.
